Bender Bending Rodríguez
Bender Bending Rodríguez or Bending Unit 22 (voiced by John Di Maggio) was made in Tijuana, Mexico in 2997. As a bending unit, he spent his life before he met Philip J. Fry bending girders to be used for suicide booths. After learning this, he tried to kill himself, but was unsuccessful. He gave up on that when Fry claimed that he was his only friend in the future. Bender drinks copious amounts of alcohol to recharge his fuel cells, while displaying symptoms similar to intoxication when he stops. When he burps, fire comes out of his mouth. He gambles, smokes cigars, and consorts with hookerbots, and is constantly trying to gain attention to boost his already over-inflated ego. He is equipped with a gaydar (though it ultimately claims everyone is gay). He currently lives with Philip J. Fry in his closet-sized apartment, fully equipped with an apartment-sized closet. It is stated in Benders Big Score that he hates self destruct sequence. Bender also is fascinated with cooking, though he is shown to have little sense of actual human taste, often creating dishes that can kill plant life. He also thinks that humans eat rocks. On several occasions Bender was romantically linked with the head of Lucy Liu. Furthermore, in the episode Love and Rocket Bender claimed to be in love with Planet Express Ship, although the head of Lucy Liu was still stored in his chest cavity. In the episode titled The Honking, Bender was run over by, and turned into, a were-car. He has an affinity for turtles, penguins, and Napoleon Bonaparte. When he was shot into space, a society of tiny aliens populated his body and worshipped him as their God. Bender is a kleptomaniac, and can often be seen looting and thieving from his friends and co-workers. He is also an accomplished con artist, having gained Fry's power of attorney. Bender has no problem committing most crimes, and will gladly do so, ranging from the petty theft of wallets to much higher crimes like kidnapping Jay Leno's head due to their long feud (this event being mentioned as a brief joke in Bender Should Not Be Allowed on TV). Bender has a secret lust to be a folk singer, this desire coming out whenever a magnet is placed on his head which "screws up his inhibition unit," causing him to sing folk songs. When he is sufficiently frightened or sickened, bricks fall from his backside. When sufficiently fascinated by something, he may pull out a camera and snap a picture, claiming that the event is "neat".Bender's E-mail is bender@ilovebender.com,showed in Bender's Big Score Hardware Information Bender, like most robots, has to consume alcohol to recharge his fuel cells. He gambles and smokes simply to "look cool." Bender has always wanted to "kill all humans", except Fry, who is his best friend, and possibly to a lesser extent, Leela. When Bender tried to help Fry avoid being given the lifetime job of delivery boy, his antenna went into a light socket that delivered a powerful shock to Bender that possibly warped his programming. Whether the shock warped his programming into his current behavior of debauchery is unknown. In "Raging Bender," it is declared that he weighs 525 pounds, though this cannot be true, because some of the other characters seem to be able to lift him up whenever they would want to. Throughout the series we learn that Bender is made out of 30% iron, 40% zinc, 40% titanium, and 40% dolomite. It is also stated that Bender's body contains a ".04% nickel impurity". This was apparently what "made Bender, Bender". They either exist as compounds or he was inaccurate about at least two, because the numbers clearly do not equal 100% (but rather 150.04%), but of course, as shown in several episodes, his computing skills are questionable which makes sense because after all, he is a bending unit. He is (assumed) 40% dolomite, letting him go through lava for a short period of time. In "A Head in the Polls" Bender pawned his 40% Titanium body. In Fry & the Slurm Factory Bender tells Amy that he is 40% zinc. In The 30% Iron Chef he stated he is 30% iron. It is eventually proven that he is composed of all four, and that he simply screwed up the calculations. In The Lesser of Two Evils, Benders serial number is quoted as "2716057" and being "expressable as the sum of two cubes" (9523 + (−951)3). Bender is also equipped with other features such as Tape Recording (used to record Nixon), answering machine, credit card slot, toilet, antenna, cameras, projector, babies, various food appliances and extendable limbs and neck and is able to open and close his chest door without touching it as shown in less than hero. In the episode Obsoletely Fabulous he gets a "down-grade", if only in his imagination. In this form he is wooden and steam powered, "...Just as God intended". Bender is also several thousand years old, having survived underground for over 1000 years after the incident in Roswell, and several dozen times when he went back in time to steal priceless works of art and cultural items for the Scammers during Bender's Big Score. In comics issue #39, it is revealed that Bender is about 27,203 years old. This qualified him as the first robot to ever be taken by the Sunset Squad. Bender is 6'3 tall and weighs 225 pounds. Bender also admits to owning a nose when a police office tells him to keep his nose clean, to which bender replies 'that will be easy, I never wear the damn thing'. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Main Characters